Finding Out The Secrets
by xo.katniss.mellark.ox
Summary: This story is about Riley, Katniss and Peeta's daughter. She struggles with trying to find out the truth about her parents. About the Hunger Games. What will she do with the information when she finds out? How will she find out? Will the news she so desperatly wanted to know break her?


A/N Hey guys!I am so excited because this is my second story and I was inspired to write this after reading a fanfiction about post mocking and unfortunetly they left off on chapter 20, after they were playing with thir first child! This story is going to be about all of the secrects with held from Katniss and Peeta's Daughter. I suddenly got inspired to write this and it's exactly 12:00 right now! I was listening to music and I got so excited! Please in case your wondering, my other story is about Peeta and Katniss after the rebellion. Feel free to read it!

Riley

Today in school we are learming about the Hunger Games. I don't know much about these 'Games'. All I know is both of my parents played a roll in them. We are only spending a week on this, so I wanna learn alot. It's kind of weird being the only kid in my class related to anyone who participated in the Hunger Games. And everybody knows that I am the daughter of the 'Mockingjay' as i've heard some people adress mom.

Mom. Dad. This is going to be very hard on them. I still get woken up every few nights from my mom screaming from nightmares about her Games and the rebellion that appearently happend. And seeing my fathers eyes turn from bright, joyful blue, to dark black. And watching my mothers face turn pale as she orders us to our rooms. I've heard dishes smashing against the floor from my room, and someone screaming the word 'Mutt' whatever that means. And i hear someone else saying 'not real not real it's not real! Stay with me Don't let them take you away from me'.

I don't know who this 'them' is, but I don't like them if they are causing my parents distress. I don't know what is happening or why, but I intend to find out.

We are learning about the Games becuse this week is the 'reaping'. As i enter the classroom I feel excited, and terrified! I don't know what to expect. I go in thinking they will tell me everything I need to know bout the reapings,but all they say is that every year they pick two tributes,one girl and one boy. They have to be between the ages of 12 and 18.

They also tell us that a girl named Prim was called, but my mother volunteered to save her. They also say my father was picked for the 74th games. They were both also chosen for the 75th games, or the quarter quell. With that we are dismissed. But I am not satisfied.I still don't know what the games are for, why my mother volunteered for this 'Prim' or who the heck Prim even is!

It's risky, but i decide to confront my parents at dinner

"Who is Prim, mother?" I say with confindnce.

My mother skin goes pale and my father says camly, "Why do you want to know about her Riley?"

"Well we were learning about the reapings to day in school and my teachers said mother volunteered for Prim." I say

My mother gasps and puts a scowl on her face.

"Damn teachers." She mutters.

"It's okay Katniss." My father replies with a sigh.

"Prim is your aunt, Riley. Katniss voluntered to take her place she she would live."

"Take her place in what? The games?"

My father hesitates.

"Yes the games."

"What are the games? AllI know is that you and mother participated in them. In two."

"That's enough willow." My mother scolds.

"Just one more question. Why have I never met Prim or heard of her?"

My mother looks sick and is shaking as my father wraps his arms around her whispering, "It's alright. It wil be fine." Into her ear.

"Because she... she's- well um, not here anymore. She's dead! Gale killed her with that bomb!"

My mother starts to sob, and I do not see my fathers arms around her eyes are not blue anymore,But they are black, like the night.

"Im sorry for upsetting you guys."

"Up to your rooms now."She snaps.

My brother rises hurridly and leaves the room. I rise to leave and exit the room, but at the last minute I turn and hide behind the door. This will be my only chanc to understand what is happening.

I see my mother rubbing my father back as she whispers, "Not real. It's not real Peeta!"

My father is clutching a chair, with his knuckles snow white. he suddenly jerks forward, causing the glasses to fall of the table and shatter as they fall to the floor.

"Your a mutt! You killed my whole family! Your a freaking MUTT!" I hear my father screaming. What? My mother would never! What is he talking about? I am getting really scared.

"It's not real Peeta! It's the venom Peeta! don't leave me..." My mother says, concern written all over her face.

"Don't let them take you away from me. Stay with me!"

Again with that 'them'.

"Always.."

My father mutters. He hugs my mother saying, "I am so sorry if i hurt you."

"No. And it wasn't you. It was the tracker jacker venom, you know that."

Gasping and scared, I run up the stairs to my room. Gale? Gale killed Prim? Mutt? My mother killed his family? 'Them'? Tracker Jacker venom? what is going on? I will not give up. what i just saw has just driven my curiosity further, as I want to know the truth. I want to know what they are hiding from me. I will find out. I will find out what the school and my parentes are so desperatly trying to hide from me. I will show she them that I am not a child. That I am not just an average 16 year old. That I am brave, and should not be messed with.

A/N Wow guys! It is currently 1:02 AM in Sc right now! Or known as the 'Palmetto state!' so it took me an hour and two minutes to write that! Reveiw please!


End file.
